


I'm not him

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Some kinky play ends with bad memories.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 17





	I'm not him

**Author's Note:**

> No one can convince me John Winchester did not abuse Dean.

Cas was laying on the bed with Dean's hand around his throat. He wanted to ask Dean for more but clearly he was struggling with just the minimal amount of roughness Cas had asked for.

It was true, Dean couldn't tighten his fingers any more. He kept thinking about how it felt when John…

No. He shook the thoughts from his mind.

Cas turned over onto his knees. Dean knew what he wanted and pulled back his hand giving Cas a little tap.

"Harder," Cas moaned.

Dean did the same movement but with slightly more force.

"Harder, Dean."

Then he swung, full force. The crack of his hand on Cas' skin flooded him with memories.

"No." Dean backed away, crashing into the dresser.

Cas turned, "Dean?"

Dean was shaking his head, reaching for something stable. Things were falling off the dresser onto the floor. Cas stood and went to him.

"Dean!"

"I'm not him. I'm… I'm not…"

"No, no. You're not him. Shh." Cas held him, "you're not him. I'm sorry. It's okay, Dean."


End file.
